A central control unit MPU (Micro Processor Unit) of a CRH5 (China Railway High-speed 5) type train is a core control component for EMU (Electric Multiple Unit) trains, and control logic operations of various subsystems are in the central control unit MPU. If relatively key logic control variables change unexpectedly during the operation, the control logics for an EMU train will become disordered, resulting in faults. In this case, the EMU is to be slowed down or stopped for examination. Therefore, monitoring the control variables is an important approach for the trouble shooting of the EMU train.
As the prior central control units for CRH5 type trains, the central control unit MPU monitoring software Serlink developed by Alston is used, specifically:
1. a personal notebook computer and an MPU apparatu are connected via a serial port;
2. the Serlink software is started, and there is a prompt for loading an MAP file;
3. logic control variables to be monitored are added into the Serlink software; and
4. The monitoring of the logic control variables is started by clicking “START”, and the value of a control variable at the current moment will be displayed below each column of corresponding control variables.
Wherein, the MAP file in the Serlink software is a document file in which the name of the logic control variables corresponds to the address of the logic control variables. The MAP file is displayed in the Serlink software in such a way that the variable name is displayed in the first row, and the address of the variable corresponding to the current variable name is displayed in the second row. When the serial port is communicated with the central control unit MPU, the monitored logic control variable address is transmitted to the central control unit MPU; and, when the central control unit MPU returns data, the corresponding logic control variable name is obtained from the logic control variable address.
When monitoring the logic control variables of the central control unit MPU for the CRH5 type train, the Serlink software has the following problems.
First, monitoring can be conducted only when a personal notebook computer is connected to the central control unit MPU. However, since the central control unit MPU is mounted inside an electrical cabinet, the PC (Personal Computer) can be connected thereto only after the electrical cabinet on the EMU train is opened. This operation method is somewhat risky in monitoring the logic control variables when the train is running.
Second, it is required to designate a person to take charge of the process of monitoring the logic control variable data.
Third, the configuration is not flexible because the recording of data is triggered only when one of the logic control variables to be monitored changes. As a result, the monitoring requirements in changeable and complicated environments cannot be fulfilled.
Fourth, it is unable to realize long-term monitoring and recording.
Fifth, when the Serlink software is used to monitor central control unit MPU apparatuses, one notebook computer can monitor only one central control unit MPU apparatus, resulting in low flexibility.